I Won't Let Go
by Archer800
Summary: Margo is the new girl in Miami. Popular, hot, and glamorous, what better than to have popular, hot, and famous Austin Moon at her side. Just one problem- Austin is dating Ally Dawson. How far will Margo go till she gets what she wants and how much of it can Ally take? When will Austin find out why Ally's hiding from him? MULTICHAPTER
1. Meet Margo

**So, another Auslly story. This one is gonna be a multichapter. This is what I wish would happen in the episode titled "Beauties and Bullies"(not aired yet). I'm gonna warn you, Auslly fluffiness. Hope you enjoy "I Won't Let Go."**

A shiny new car pulled into the Marino High parking lot. The car door swung open and a gorgeous dark haired girl emerged from the car.

She glanced at the school with blue eyes, a smirk spreading across her face. She pulled her backpack up her shoulders and strutted into the doors, eager to begin. She walked to the front office, dodging past people in the hallways and teachers scolding teens for having their electronics out in the hallways.

She went in and for her new schedule, locker number and combination. She returned outside and glancing first to the left, then the right. The groups of kids were dispersing as homeroom time was about to end.

One group was still lagging in the left hallway. There was four all together and they were laughing, looking as if they were having a great time.

There was a tall, lanky, redhead with an awful taste in clothing choices. There was a short Latina girl with long curly black hair who was pointing at the redhead and seemed to be smirking at him.

There was a short, pretty, brunette girl with lighter ends. She was laughing at her quarreling friends and glancing to the teen next to her.

Next to her, was a tall handsome boy with long, messy, blond hair. His face looked strangely familiar but she couldn't put her finger on how she knew him. He was chuckling happily at the redhead and patted his shoulder. She was entranced by this boy and was dying to meet him. He would definitely up her status quo. He looked popular and she immediately knew who he was. She had heard he lived here in Miami. All the boys fell for her, why would he be any different, famous or not?

That was when she saw it. The redhead and Latina waved to the other two and split into the opposite direction. As the blond and brunette walked down the hall, the blond entwined his fingers with the girl. They reached a classroom and he lightly kissed her cheek before she went in. He left down another hallway soon after. That girl could be a problem.

But it wouldn't take much to win him over. That brunette girl didn't stand a chance against her. The brunette wasn't as pretty as herself and probably didn't even deserve the famous blond. She would rule the school. Girls would want to be her. Guys would want to be with her. Oh yes, she would win him over, girlfriend or not.

One way or another.

**So there's the prologue! Review and tell me what you think so far. I appreciate comments but mean reviewers stay away! Idk how often I will update not do I know how long this story will be. I guess as long as my heart desires it to be. But I promise I will not abandon the story. Please check out my other stories, I have a couple other Auslly, one Frozen fic and one Tangled in process. Thanks for reading so far! Please review! And have a wonderOful day (or night for you energizer bunnies). XD**


	2. Five Months

Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been so busy with concerts, and sibling ball games it's been really difficult. Also was trying to get past a little bit of writers block. Anyway, hope you enjoy Chapter 1 of 'I Won't Let Go'. Please Read and Review!

Five months. Today was five months. Last time it had only been two days, but that was due to problems they weren't ready to face. But the relationship had been growing stronger each month, each day.

Yesterday, for celebration, he had taken her to watch clouds at the park. They visited Pickles the Goose and he took Ally to an arcade (he used two hundred quarters trying to win a stuffed puppy from the Claw Machine-in which he succeeded). They ended the night at a nice restaurant and a walk on the moonlit beach. Ally couldn't believe they were still dating, after all the problems they faced last time they tried going out.

They were, in fact, Austin and Ally however and together, they can do anything.

The awkwardness disappeared, like it had never been there in the first place. They worked out time to spend together, when they could work on songs, and time to just hang out with Dez and Trish. They understood now how to be a couple; not striving to be the perfect pair, but understanding differences, accepting flaws, and not shying away from giving their honest opinions, without hurting each other.

Ally contemplated this for quite some time that night. A year or two ago, if someone told her about her future relations with the blond haired singer she would've told them they were crazy and backed away slowly. But now…she believed no word in the entire Webster dictionary could describe how she feels being with Austin (And trust her, she's read the dictionary).

It's like riding a flying unicorn through a rainbow of skittles while eating pickles. Okay Ally, that's a little weird, calm down. It's more like…that feeling when you get on a roller coaster or that crazy feeling you get when your about to do something really exciting, something that makes your heart race and your stomach explode into butterflies and your knees to jello (She's a hopeless romantic, what else can she say?).

These heart-warming thoughts buzzed through her head until they had lulled her to a peaceful slumber.

Ally yawned, the irritating sound of her guitar alarm driving away all chances of returning to sleep. She groaned exasperatedly and rolled over to slap the 'snooze' button. She rubbed her bleary eyes and opened them.

Her curtains had been opened by her dad, like every morning before she woke up. Ally threw her comforter off her legs and swung them over the side of the bed. Her phone buzzed next to her on the nightstand. She fumbled tiredly until her fingertips came in contact with the cellular device.

She squinted at the screen, barely making out the fine print text message.

From: Trish-Kebab

To: Allycat

Re: Homework

Do u have ur math done? I was busy sleeping yesterday.

Ally sighed incredulously. Only Trish, she thought with a smirk. She tapped out a reply.

From:Allycat

To:Trish-Kebab

Re:Homework

Yes, don't I always have my homework done? I'll meet you in homeroom.

She turned off the screen and got up. She changed her clothes into yellow skinny jeans and a blue top. She quickly did her hair and walked downstairs. Owen tweeted at her from his perch as she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a bird treat from the cupboard. "Hey little birdy. Do you wanna treat?"

Afterwards, she grabbed a box of strawberry Cheerios and poured it into a bowl. Ally repeated with the milk and sat down at the table. She ate silently, noticing a note on the table.

Dear Ally,

Went to work early today. Need to put stuff away into storage. Lunch is in the fridge. Also can't give you a ride today. I called Austin to pick you up. Have a good day.

Love you,

Dad

Ally finished her cereal and threw away the note. She felt a buzz in her pocket tickling her leg. She pulled out the phone.

From: Awesomos

To: Allycat

I'll be on my way in a few. I'll see u soon. Better be ready :)

3 Austin

Ally smiled to herself. She tucked her phone back into her pocket, after turning it completely off (no electronics on in school remember?)

She opened her fridge and pulled out her lunch before tucking it into her backpack.

Austin was late. She was making sure she had grabbed everything when she finally heard a car horn outside her house. She zipped up the backpack and murmured a goodbye to Owen.

She locked the door before exiting. Austin's black car sat in the driveway. She walked over to it, a playful smirk on her face. She opened the door. "You're late." she teased, hopping into the car. Austin simply stuck out his tongue at her.

"Real mature, Austin."

Austin grinned as he backed out of the driveway. "So, may I ask how you slept?" he asked sweetly, glancing at her momentarily.

Ally yawned as she thought of her warm, comfortable bed. "Like I was in heaven. Wish I was still in it." she admitted half-heartedly.

Austin scoffed. "Ally I-Still-Don't-Know-Your-Middle-Name Dawson would rather stay in bed than go to school? Is the world ending?"

She slapped his arm. "Haha. Very funny." He glanced over momentarily before locking his gaze once more on the familiar road to Marino High.

"What are doing after school?" she asked looking at him. He paused. "Nothing, I suppose." He shrugged. "Why?"

"I wanted you to come hang out at Sonic Boom later. Dad has some clarinet convention meeting and Trish has to go out of town and Dez I think has some weird thing to do. Besides last time me and Dez hung out alone it was a little…boring and awkward."

Austin chuckled. "Are seriously asking me to come hang out with my girlfriend?"

Ally crossed her arms and looked out the window. "Fine. I'll just hang out in the store alone the rest of the night."

She muttered playfully.

Austin pulled into the student parking at the high school. "Yes, of course, I'll come over, Ally. I was going to come to Sonic Boom whether you liked it or not anyways."

They both grabbed their backpacks and headed into the school. Their fingers found each other and intertwined.

Normally, Austin would get to school before Ally (surprisingly) and would wait at the front doors for her.

On the occasions that Lester let Austin drive Ally to school they walked in just as they did now. Close together, walking in stride, hands interlocked. No one questioned them or judged. They were just they way they are and that's how they would always be.

Together they traveled down the hallway to the everyday meeting place at the "outdoor theme" hallway. Dez and Trish were already there, arguing about something. The loud accusing died when the couple approached them.

"Oh hey guys. What took you so long?" Trish greeted, as the two packed their things away into their lockers. Ally pulled out her math, handing it to Trish. "Austin was late." she explained simply, which was all it took.

Trish modded knowingly. When Austin was late, he was late. "Hey, at least I didn't pass your house this time." Austin gloated, slamming his locker. Ally gave him a disbelieving look and he faltered. "Okay, maybe once, but that's two less than last time!"

Together they walked down the left hallway. Annoyingly, their lockers were like "Fifty-miles from their homerooms" (according to Austin). Dez began to entertain his friends, telling them of his latest dream.

They paused not far from Ally's homeroom, just to hang out a little longer. Austin hated that they were in separate homerooms. The protective boyfriend side of him always kicked in when he walked her there. He constantly complained that if he didn't stick around her other guys would try to hit on her. Ally had promised Austin that she was tough and wouldn't let any boy 'hit on her'.

"How can I be sure girls aren't trying to hit on you?" she had replied. Austin knew that it was true for both of them. Ally caught boys' attention because to them she was "hot".

Well phooey to them, cause Austin thought she was drop-dead gorgeous.

Austin dragged girls around by the eyes. They only liked him because he was famous or because he was eye candy. He would always politely turn them down, claiming that Ally was his and no one else. Ally did the same with boys.

As Dez finished his dream story, Austin gave him a reassuring pat on the back. Trish and Dez waved goodbye and left to their own homerooms. "May I escort you, m'lady?"

Austin asked in a British accent holding out his hand.

She laced her fingers with his. "Why of course, dear sir." she replied, with the same accent. Austin was just purely happy as he led his princess down the hallway. He was disappointed as he reached her homeroom door, but was immediately brightened when he remembered she was in his first period.

"I'll see you soon, Allycat." he whispered. "You too, Austin." she answered, smiling sweetly up at him. For one fleeting moment he didn't care if any teachers were watching and he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

She turned a pretty shade of pink and said goodbye before entering her homeroom. Austin walked away, feeling a warm blush spread from his head to his toes. "Austin Moon! Did you just do what I think you did?" A shrill, sharp voice exclaimed. Austin winced. Pure happiness sometimes came with a price.

"Umm, maybe. What do you think I did, Ms. Parker?"


End file.
